


I Understand

by FairyParker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cheeseburgers, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Peter Parker, Morgan Stark Needs a Hug (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyParker/pseuds/FairyParker
Summary: The truth about Morgan Stark was she was nine now and had been hearing about how great her father was for the past six years. There weren’t many memories she had of him, but everyone always talks about how great her father was and she wants to have pride in him but deep down she’s sad that he left her.orPeter helps Morgan grieve about their dad.
Kudos: 5





	I Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this super quickly so please let me know if there are any errors! Not sure if i got Morgans age right :/

_“He saved the world.”_ They would say to her from the moment her father passed away. _“Your father is a true hero.”_ Was all she’d hear whenever she was upset.

The truth about Morgan Stark was she was nine now and had been hearing about how great her father was for the past six years. There weren’t many memories she had of him, but everyone always talks about how great her father was and she wants to have pride in him but deep down she’s sad that he left her.

“Morgan please come out your room honey.” Pepper softly spoke. The last few days had been rough for her as Pepper was busy with running Stark industries and hadn’t been giving her too much time. “I have to leave soon so please say goodbye to me before I’m gone for the weekend.”

“Why did dad have to snap!” She yelled stuttering.

“Honey you know why.” There was some silence.

Almost on que the doorbell rang, and Pepper went to open it. “Oh, thank god you’re here. Look Morgan is really upset again please talk to her. I have to get going.” She hugged the boy in front of her and quickly rushed out with her suitcase.

Pepper was going to retire but after being a businesswoman for so long she didn’t want to stay at home all day every day and this was a good distraction from not having Tony by her side.

Peter was 22 now and he was attending MIT. For the week he was going to be back in New York and wanted to visit Morgan for the weekend. Morgan was like his little sister and they had a great bond. “Morgan I’m here.” There was the sound of her door unlocking and a tear stained girl exiting the room. She quickly ran up to Peter giving him a tight hug.

“I missed you.” She frowned.

“I’ve missed you too but hey I’m here all weekend. Just you and me. We’re going to bake so many cookies Morgs.” She wiped her tear away now having a smile on her face.

Morgan had met Peter at the funeral, but that environment wasn’t appropriate for bonding. So, Peter officially met Morgan when Happy came to pick him up from school as a surprise.

“ _We’re going to get cheeseburgers and we’d thought you might want to join.”_ He didn’t give it a second thought and went into the car noticing Morgan sitting there. She’d already known so much about him from what Tony had told her. That one outing with Morgan had evolved into them spending as much time as possible with each other.

Peter used to think of Happy as _boring_ or _heartless,_ but he’s been Peter’s main emotional support through the past six years as he was the only person who’d understand and listen to his problems as well as give great advice. When May married Happy Peter was over the moon and is still extremely grateful to have him in his life.

As Peter hit eighteen years of age, he graduated high school and had to leave Morgan to go to MIT. But soon he would’ve graduated college and could move back to New York for a job, Morgan didn’t know this yet though.

A few hours had passed and the two were sitting on the couch as SpongeBob played in the background when Morgan broke the peaceful silence, “Did he not love me?”

Those words hurt more then being stabbed, he took a deep breath, “Of course Morgan, do you want to talk about it?”

“I just feel like he didn’t even give a second thought before snapping. Why didn’t uncle Thor snap? He’d survive it I mean he’s a god. Or Drax? Why did _my dad_ have to do it?”

“He was the closest to the gauntlet and in the moment couldn’t hand it to anyone in case Thanos’s army grabbed it.” He gently spoke trying to explain it to his _sister._

“I’m so sick of everyone saying that. He just doesn’t care about me.”

“Come on Morgs we know that’s not true. He loves you very dearly.”

“You guys just don’t understand!” She yelled and stormed out of the room. Peter sighed, _Oh Mister Stark what do I do?_ He thought standing up and following Morgan to her room, but her door was locked.

“Morgan if anyone understands how you’re feeling it’s me.” His voice was stricter. “I’ve been through what you’re going through three damn times.” And now he was crying too, his voice was heavy with pain. Then she opened the door. “I lost my parents; my uncle Ben and Mister Stark so don’t say that I don’t understand because I do.” He sat up against the wall.

“Does it get better?” She whispered placing herself next to him.

“It does but anger isn’t the way to solve it. Even though I may not be the best example.” She chuckled a bit at that. “If you’re ever feeling down then just call me, we can have a good cry together.”

“Thanks Peter.” She wrapped her arms around him.

“Now come on Uncle Happy is taking us out for cheeseburgers and I have some special news to share with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
